loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacifica Northwest
Pacifica Northwest is the second love interest of Dipper Pines from the TV show, Gravity Falls. At first, Pacifica does not associate much with Dipper, dismissing him as "lame." They both possess a mutual dislike for each other mainly due to Pacifica's early mistreatment of Mabel as well as her snobby personality and wealthy lifestyle. Despite Mabel and Pacifica overcoming their differences in "The Golf War," Dipper remained reluctant to accept her, often reminding others that she's "the worst." It would not be until "Northwest Mansion Mystery," when she enlists Dipper's help to get rid of a ghost in her home, that they began to be amicable: after the two of them work together to capture the ghost, Pacifica then hugs Dipper to his surprise. Dipper then declares her "not that bad", a sentiment that Pacifica seems to share, as she welcomes him to stay at the party and seems glad when he appears to accept. This acceptance nearly became strained when Dipper discovered the Northwest family (with Pacifica's active participation) had tricked him into dealing with the ghost to save themselves the "shame" of inviting regular townspeople to the party, with Dipper calling her "another link in the world's worst chain". Pacifica is remorseful of both her and her family's long list of crimes, and is shown to have taken Dipper's words to heart when she rebels against her parents' wishes and lets the townspeople in to defeat the ghost. She and Dipper make amends after that, even sharing a moment of rebellion as they stomp mud on her parents' favorite carpet pattern. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Pacifica is slightly less aggressive to Dipper in comparison to her interactions with Mabel, though she still threatens to sue him and the other resistance members if she dies during the rescue. After Bill is defeated, she is seen in Dipper and Mabel's birthday party, having brought presents for them and regarding that she wrapped both of them herself. Her gift to Dipper is a DVD set of his favorite show, Ghost Harassers. Pacifica's signature is seen alongside many others on the "See you next summer" note given to Dipper by Wendy as a parting gift. It's possible she's the only girl Dipper still has feelings for by the end of the series. As he has learned to move on from Wendy, and only sees Candy as a friend now after the ending of Roadside Attraction. This has possibly been hinted as, Pacifica and Dipper are mentioned in the Conspiracy Corner segment "Relation Shipping," where McGucket implies that the two may be romantically interested in each other. However, this is followed by a clip of Dipper and Mabel recoiling in disgust, although Dipper's disgust may be used in denial due to his past hatred towards the blonde. Book Sources This can also be proven by evidence in the Canon Journal 3 book. There is a picture similar to Wendy's in the top left corner as well as some hinted writing as he wrote "She also looks kind of okay in an evening dress, I guess". Right after this comes a portion of the page that is crossed out which reads "And when she hugs you she smells like champagne and flowers and...Am I crazy or was there some vibe going on?" This then leads to Dipper immediately changing the subject. In the Gravity Falls: Lost Legends story "Face It", Dipper becomes angry with Pacifica when Mr. What's-His-Face takes Mabel's face after Pacifica uses Journal 1 to summon him. Later, after they get captured while trying to save Mabel, Pacifica reveals that she's under a lot of pressure from her parents, believing that without her looks, she isn't sure who she is. Dipper reassures her that she is more than just a pretty face and that she shouldn't care about what her family thinks. After Pacifica gives up a chance for Mr. What's-His-Face to improve her looks, instead choosing to save Dipper and Mabel, they all escape and Pacifica thanks them for helping her realize that she shouldn't worry about her looks. At the end of the story, Shmebulock reveals a text conversation between Mabel and Pacifica, with Pacifica believing it was Dipper before Mabel reveals that Dipper doesn't have a phone, regarding Pacifica's relationship with Dipper. Mabel suggests that Pacifica has romantic feelings for Dipper, which Pacifica vehemently denies. Gallery S2e10 happy pacifica by alisi christine-d8jbgjd.png S2e10 and then theres me.png Dippifica.jpg IconAnticosmo.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 21.png Tumblr_njwtcvIdsC1rf28rho9_1280.png Tumblr_njwtcvIdsC1rf28rho8_1280.png Maxresdefault_(1).jpg Northwest Mansion Mystery 05.png UXgCzTww_Te5M13--78AZwCahaTvNWSua5wptu9Moko.jpg S2e10_pacifica_grabs_dipper.png Insert non-formatted text here Category:Female Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Gravity Falls Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Villain's Offspring Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Sarcastic Love Interests Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Tsundere